


Our past is connected too

by BonnieGaySancoeur



Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonnieGaySancoeur/pseuds/BonnieGaySancoeur
Summary: Just a simple Gabenath fanfiction that I decided to writeFrom young Gabenath to present Gabenath
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Nathalie p.o.v 

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was six in the morning exactly. I stretched my arms and went into the bathroom. I did my usual morning hygiene. I straightened my bright red hair. When I was done in the bathroom, I went back to the bedroom and change into my daily clothes. Today starts my last year of high school. When I got dressed, I went down to eat breakfast. I live alone. Well not exactly I live with my boyfriend but most of the time he's somewhere else. I saw a note on the fridge. 

' I'll be home today at 8:00 pm. - Love Tomas'  
"Why didn't you stay here, when you wrote the note huh?" I asked quietly. When I looked at the clock, it was time to go to school. 'Off we go.' I thought when I closed the front door.

When I came to class I searched for a place where to sit. The only place was next to the one and only Gabriel Agreste. I sit beside him and just looked out of the window when I heard someone say. "Look who's here the black sheep of my class. Two months didn't change you much. Still have no sense of style."I immediately knew who it was."Shut up Audrey."I said while I roll my eyes."What did you say?!"Audrey yelled at me as she came to my desk. "I said shut up."I stood up and looked her straight into her eyes."I immediately knew who it was." "Don't even try it, Audrey." I said, let go her hand and slowly sat down. "You will pay for this Sancoeur." "Sure I will." I answered and roll my eyes. "Woah" I heard from beside me. I turn my head around "What?"I said while looking at Gabriel a little confused."You just stand up for yourself against Audrey."He looked at me amazed."Yeah, why should I?"I said while smiling at him."Everyone is scared of her."I simply laughed." She stretched her hand to slap me, and I noticed it and caught her hand. I'm Nathalie by the way we never talked much."I smiled and stretched out my hand."I'm Gabriel, hi." 

After he had said it, the bell started ringing. After a while professor came into the classroom. "Good morning class, today I'll organize your projects. You're going to be working in pairs. The mark you'll get from it is going to be 50% of your final mark."He looked at me amazed.""I just turned my head to look at Gabriel "So Mr. Agreste I guess we are partners now, where do you want to work on that project?"  
I said and looked at him. "We can do it at mine if you're okay with it." I just nodded at listen to our professor again. Other than that my day wasn't anymore interesting. At the end of school, I exchanged numbers with Gabriel and went home. 

When I came home, I made myself some food and went into the living room. I played some movie and waited for my boyfriend get home. After a while I heard the door shut "I'm home! " I just took a deep breath and went to greet him."Hey, how did you enjoy your trip?"I said when I saw him in the kitchen."Um, it was all right. "You know I don't like when you straightened your hair."He added while he grabbed me by my waist."Yeah maybe you don't like it, but I do so I -," I didn't finish my sentence because Tomas pulled me by my hair."I said I don't like it so don't straightened your hair." "Tom stop, it hurts." "Oh, my sweet innocent Nat, you'll pay for this." he said as he turned me around and slammed me against the counter. I immediately fall onto the floor. "Tomas stop!" "Oh, no I'm so sorry baby." Tomas said as he realized what had he done. "It's fine I'm just going to bed, good night." I said and went to our bedroom. As I laid in bed I heard doors closed. 'He went out again.' I thought. I need to find a way how to stand for my self before he kills me.


	2. 2.

Today was Friday. I was laying in bed alone. Of course he didn't come back. I tried to get up,but I couldn't because my stomach hurt. I laid for a little longer. Than I got up took of my pajamas and looked in the mirror. There was a big bruise, right where he kicked me. I did my usual morning hygiene and went to school. This day went really fast of course Audrey had some comments about my look and other things. After school I was ready to go home when Gabriel came to my locker. "Hey there Sancoeur." he said laughing. We chatted on phone and now we're more comfortable around each other. "Hi Mr. Agreste." I answered him. "So I thought about that project and I want to ask, do you have time now? We could go to my place and start working on the project." said Gabriel with a small smile. I thought for a while. "Yeah sure." I said with a small smile. "Than let's go!" he said happily and took me by waste. I hissed in pain. "Are you all right Nat? " Gabriel said as his hand falls of my waist. "Yes, I'm fine Gabriel. Let's go." I said as I started walking. We walked out of school and went into car that drove us to Gabriel's house. We went into his room. "So Nat tell me witch theme would you like to work on?" "Mhm. I don't know what about.." I looked at themes. "What about 'What is love and it's forms'?" I looked at Gabriel. "Yeah we can do that." He smiled at me and we started working. 

After few hours we had decided that it's time to finish it for today. "See you tomorrow at school." Smiled Gabriel while he walked me to the door. "Yeah, see you." I smiled and kissed his cheek. When I walked on street I decided to go to gym. I need to start doing with my self. I need to lear how to defend myself. 

I spend few hours in gym. When I got home it was almost midnight. I went to bathroom to brush my teeth and wash of my light make up and went to bed. I just layed in bed for a while and thought about things I think about almost every night. 'When will Tomas come back and what will happen after if he comes back. Maybe new bruise? I guess so.' And with that on my mind I fell asleep. 

\------------  
Sorry for shorter charapter I'll try to make next charapter longer


	3. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ______________________________________  
> New episode is up. Finally! Hope you guys like it. Also I'm thinking that I would try and write oneshots. So if you have any requests I'll be happy to hear them.   
> ______________________________________

\--few months later - -  
Gabriel and I became close friends. We went out almost every day. We spend together as much time as we could. I told him about Tomas but never about that he hurt me. Of course it didn't stopped. After the first time it became more frequent. I went to gym every night. I trained as hard as I could. I became really good at self defense. Of course I didn't show it so I got some bruises. But today, today is the day I'll leave Tomas. I found really cheap apartment where I can go after I leave him. It was early Saturday morning. I packed some things and went to my 'soon to be' home. I knew he will come. So when I moved all my stuff I just waited for him. After few minutes he came to me. "Hey there baby." said Tomas. "Listen Tomas. I want to break up with you." I said not looking into his eyes. "W-what?" "It's over Tomas. I don't love you anymore." As I finish this sentence he wanted to slap me. I stopped him. "Tomas stop you will only to make it worse." I said as I stood up. "Bye Tomas." I said. He just sat on the bed. "You will come back one day. Agreste doesn't love you." mumbled Tomas under his breath. It's true I may be in love with my best friend but I guees it's just happens. I know that he doesn't love me. I don't care, till I can spent time with him I'm going to be happy. I simply left. After I came to my apartment I immediately texted Gabriel.

Natt💙: Hey there. Do you have time   
to go outside. Need to tell   
you something.  
Gabe❤️: Meet me in our spot in 10   
minutes. I'll be there waiting.

I was nervous. Do I really want to tell him all that happend. I probably should. I packed some stuff and went to our spot. When I came he was already there. "Hey Gabriel." I said quietly. "Nat? Are you all right?" I simply shook my head. " What's wrong." he asked me as he sits down. I sit beside him and lay my head on his shoulder. "You remember Tomas?" Gabriel just nodded. "Well I broke up with him." "What why?" Gabriel said surprised. I looked around if anyone was close. Than I realized nobody is visiting this place expect us. I slowly took of my black t-shirt. By that I revealed my bruises. I looked down at my hands. I felt Gabriel's eyes all over my body. "Nathalie why didn't you tell me anything?!" "I was too scared, when he came home I knew something would happen. And if I would tell you something I was scared that he would go after you too and I just didn't want that. I'm sorry Gabe, I should have told you." I said as I started crying. He simply hugged me. " It's going to be okay Nat. Everything will be fine. "

We spend whole day together. I completely forgot about Tomas when we were walking home Gabriel suddenly asked. "Where are you staying?" I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry Gabe. I found some cheap apartment. So everything is all right." "and don't you want to stay with me and my family?" I was shocked by that question. "I- Gabriel I don't want to be burden." I looked away. "And you will not be Nat." said Gabriel and took my hands into his. I blushed. "My family loves you and you know that. They'll be happy to have you there." I smiled and looked at him. "You need to ask first okay? Today I go home and after you ask and if your parents say yes than I'll come and stay okay?" "Okay." he smiled and hugged me. "I love you Nat." he said laughing. "I love you to Gabe." I laughed too.


	4. 4.

After everything that happened I went home. I made some frozen pizza for myself. I quietly sat on my sofa and just listned to music. I was just thinking about what happened today. I left Tomas, I told Gabriel everything that happend. I smiled a little. I didn't even realized how much time had passed. When I came back from my thoughts it was late at night. So I diced to go to sleep. 

I woke up to my alarm ringing. "Ugh, fev more minutes wouldn't hurt." I said to myself. But I knew that I need to get up. As I did I went to bathroom where I did my usual morning hygiene. I got dressed, brushed my hair, got some breakfast and decided to go to school a little bit earlier than I usually do. As I came to school I saw Gabriel waiting for me. "You're here quite early." said Gabriel and smiled. "I know just felt like going earlier. I just missed my best friend." I said as I hugged him. 

After school we sat in front of school on the stairs enjoying our lunch. "Oh um Nat? Remember when I told you that you can live with me in the manor?" Said Gabriel suddenly.   
I just nodded. "Well you actually can!" said Gabriel. I looked at him shocked. "Wait, really?" I asked. "Yes, yes, yes." said Gabriel happily. I just hugged him. "Thank you." I whispered. "Um excuse me do you know where is the principal office?" said unknown voice. I let go of Gabriel and looked right in front of us. Two girls stood before us. They were twins, they looked almost the same. "Yeah of course I'll take you there, I'm Nathalie Sancoeur by the way." I said and smiled. "Hi I am Emilie Graham de Vanily , this is my sister Amelie." said the girl. "Oh okay, please follow me girls." I said as I took them to principal. After that me and Gabriel went to my apartment and took all the things I needed and we went to Gabriel's house. 

As soon as we come to the door. His parents opened them. "Hello Nathalie. We're happy that you will stay here with us." said his mother smiling. "Thank you" I said and smiled back. We got inside. Gabriel than give me a little tour to show me where everything is. After that we went to his, well now our room. Where we played some board games and video games. "Thank you again for this Gabe." I said while I slowly went to bed. "You're welcome Nat, you know I would do anything for you." Answered Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, it's a little bit shorter but getting back is quite hard so yeah, hope you like it and I'll see you with a new chapter ❤️


End file.
